


I Am Pain

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: The Shepherd Series - Ethan Cross
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Maggie has to work together with Francis Ackerman junior. While they go 'camping', stuff happens.
Relationships: Francis Ackerman junior/Maggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Am Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this will probably not be read by a lot of people. I got addicted to this book series and was shocked to see that literally no fics exist. While reading, I couldn't help but to start shipping those two, and I loved that moment in the woods xd
> 
> I read it in German and some little parts may differ here
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Maggie wanted to kill Ackerman, she really did - but that wouldn't solve anything. She was forced to go on this trip with him, a serial killer, the brother of Marcus, and that was her only chance for her to find him again. Maggie wasn't even sure if she really believed that he was still alive - more than six months had passed and she knew the facts about people being missed: They died pretty soon. It felt more like a duty, and her heart wouldn't bear it if she didn't even try to save his life.

Ackerman had told her about camping - which sounded pretty ridiculous - but he claimed that it was a part of his plan, and so, they were driving their way to the place they were supposed to stay at for some time now. As crazy as it sounded, Maggie had to accept that she had to stop trying to control him - or, she could continue with this behaviour, if she wanted her face to be smashed into the window of the car again. 

When they arrived, the sun was already disappearing slowly, and it somehow looked beautiful to Maggie. The woods were so calm, so empty - peaceful even. 

"How long are we supposed to stay here?", she asked, remembering how she only brought some disgusting food in a can. 

"Three days. That should work out, even if more days could be useful to us," he said and sighed, leaving Maggie baffled.

"Do you expect me to eat _this_ during our whole stay?" Maggie asked as she presented the can, almost dramatically, and Ackerman sighed as he tileted his head.

"Little sister, I survived with less. Way less. You'll get through it," he told her before walking forward, shaking his head with a short snort, and she followed him without a word.

****

*******

It was dark. They had made their way into the woods, and trees were blocking most of Maggie's sight - they were so far away that those idiots that tried to execute Ackerman wouldn't find them for days.

"Hold on," he said, preventing Maggie from walking further by putting his arm in front of her. "That's a good spot. For now. If you're hungry, it's time to eat. Come on," he told her, rubbing his hands before sitting down. Maggie sat across from him, still sceptic. Ackerman was a monster, a killer - and she had to remember that fact, but she had to push the urge to shoot him away. 

Maggie opened tha can and made a grimace before eating. Her eyes found their way to Ackerman's hands as he had a knife that he had put in his boot before. 

"Where did you get that?" A slight hint of fear was in her voice. Ackerman grinned. 

"That nice guy that we met a while ago gave it to me after he wanted to stick it in my body," he casually explained as he cut into his boot. Maggie furrowed her brows.

"What are you-"

Ackerman revealed some kind of 'weapon', he was able to hide it and use it while it was inside of the boot later, almost proud of his work, and Maggie rolled her eyes. The longer she spent time with him, the more she got used to his very bizarre way of behaving. 

"This is not surprising," she commented. He looked straight into her eyes, smile wide, face lightening up.

"If you only knew what else I thought of before - there are many creative ways of using a knife. Even using my hands can be exciting if I know how to use them and where - the human body is so easy to destroy, so easy to break - it's almost sad if you start to realize it," he said, and Maggie almost stopped wanting to eat. 

"Spare me," she whispered, looking away from him. Ackerman eyed her for a moment as he leaned back against the tree.

"You know that Marcus won't be the same, right?"

Maggie almost choked on her food.

"I am simply telling you how it is - if he is alive, he is being tortured without any limits. He probably doesn't even recognize his own face anymore. He must think about suicide a lot. Don't get me wrong, I want to find him just as much as you want to - I just see it from a psychological point of view. The old Marcus you always knew? He's dead."

"Shut the fuck up," she hissed with teary eyes, pointing her gun at him. Ackerman didn't even look at the weapon. It didn't scare him. 

"If you shoot me, you have nobody left. Do you want that?"

"Why are you doing this? Do you want to, what, make me feel hopeless? See me suffer? Crush the last hope I carry in my heart? Why the hell are we here, then?" Her voice was shaking. 

"Well, you know that those are _generally_ things I enjoy a lot, but right now, I wasn't intending to make something up for the sake of tormenting you - I could, but no, I am telling you what I believe. I know Marcus and I know our father. Don't fool yourself. He will be damaged, and the sooner we save him, the greater is the chance of him not completely losing his current self," Ackerman calmly told her. The gun was still aimed at him. Too quickly for Maggie to realize, he slammed the gun away and grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him. "And if you don't stop testing me, I will make you, and you know that it will be painful. I have warned you already. You are smart, aren't you? Stop this nonsense," he almost growled, his eyes piercing her. 

Maggie gave up, and she watched as he took her gun to keep it with himself. She obviously felt uncomfortable like this, but she was too tired to rebell again - and she considered his words. Was she looking for the Marcus she knew, or a Marcus that had died on the inside?

****

*******

It was the middle of the night, and Maggie opened her eyes. She had been sweating and felt like crying - her nightmare had been horrible. Maggie didn't even want to try to remember. She lied on the ground, staring at the leaves before her. Ackerman seemed to take notice and she heard him move. He was like an animal hunting, not leaving his prey out of sight. Even breathing wasn't left unheard. Maggie didn't seem to care and sobbed quietly.

"Oh, no," Ackerman whispered, almost in a mocking tone. "What made you so sad? Are you crying?" He was in fact mocking her, his smile audible, but Maggie wasn't focused on him - she wanted this horrible feeling to fade away. Ackerman suddenly moved and got closer, lying next to her, and she turned her head, glaring at him. "Shh," he whispered, one hand moving up to move her hair away. He watched as her tears ran down her face, almost fascinated by them. Ackerman then made her turn around to face him. 

Maggie slowly came to her senses. It had been a dream, and she realized that she was staring into the killer's eyes, not twitching as his hand rested on her cheek. 

"You know, I always wondered ... this tension, little sister ... is hard to deny," he said, and she felt slight anger fill her body - but not only anger. It wasn't a lie. He laughed. "I don't know how you see it, but I definitely see some kind of ... potential. You hate it, you hate me, but there is something, isn't it?"

"Fuck you," she spat. "What are you talking about? You are being disrespectul. Marcus is missing, hurt or even dead, and you are coming on to me with that bullshit? Are you hearing yourself?"

The worst part was that the hidden side of her felt like it was being brought to life. What did people say about hating people so much that you could sleep with them? Everybody said that it was nonsense, but somehow, it made perfect sense and happened often. 

"And don't fucking call me sister," she hissed. Her eyes went wide as she suddenly felt something sharp near her stomach. It was Ackerman's knife. He grinned.

"Alright. Maggie. You are Maggie then," he whispered, mouth inches away from her. Maggie exhaled and looked down on his lips automatically, her breathing revealing how nervous she was. Had she really felt some kind of connection? Why was that psychopath right? Was she sick for feeling some kind of attraction? Was it always there? Did she hate him so much because he somehow lured her in? "It's alright, Maggie. Look at me. _Look at me_ ," he whispered against her face before capturing her lips with his own. Maggie's body was frozen, and she let Ackerman kiss her gently before she opened her mouth slightly. His knife was gone, and she didn't resist as he brought their bodies together.

The adrenaline was stronger than her guilt. Maggie let Ackerman be on top of her. He kissed her neck before gently biting into her skin, sucking on it before bringing his hands underneath her shirt. Maggie's own hand went into his hair, and as they made eye contact, she gave him a quick nod. 

Their pants lied somewhere beside them, and Maggie held on to the back of his jacket as he thrusted into her. They were doing it on the ground, outside, like animals, and she was doing it with _Francis Ackerman junior_. It was quick and not particularly gentle, but it actually helped her to turn her thoughts off, even if it sounded primitive - Ackerman always talked about the human brain and how simple it was. Right now, whatever happened, was completely natural human behaviour. 

Francis had his face in between her neck and shoulder the whole time, thrusts becoming harder, forcing her to make a voice, finally, and his eyes were filled with glee as he looked down at her; they were surprisingly predatory and beaming in the dark. His speed slowed down again, and he continued steadily, eyes not being removed from her own gaze.

Maggie moaned, not forcing herself to be as quiet as before - if she had sex with this man, refusing to make noises because of shame would be almost ironic. He was taking his time, alternating between speeding up and slowing down, as if he wanted her full attention all the time, wanting her to remember this. Maggie let herself fall, she wasn't thinking rationally anymore. Who would have?

When Maggie was close to coming, she almost bit down on his shoulder, groaning into it. Ackerman put his hand on her throat, not too hard like he would have loved to do, watching as her eyes went wide. The look on her face made him come immediately, and he enjoyed every moment of it, not trying to be quiet at all. Maggie followed soon afterwards, not knowing how to feel as Ackerman slowly rolled off of her. They were staring up at the sky, breathing eventually calming down. 

After they had put their pants on and decided to get some sleep before the next stressful day, Maggie felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her close to him, and she fell asleep.


End file.
